<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Озеро by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818889">Озеро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я просто хотел вымыться. В лагере и так вечно не хватает воды.<br/>— Далековато ты для этого забрался, — хмыкает Мейс.<br/>«Недостаточно далеко, чтобы вы меня не нашли». Они его и на том свете найдут, если понадобится. И с их появлением даже ад станет жарче.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Озеро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он слышит шум моторов издалека.<br/>
Неспешно подплывает к берегу, так же медленно поднимается в полный рост, немного скользя босыми ступнями по илистому дну, откидывает с лица мокрые волосы, и прохладные струи щекотно стекают по обнаженной коже.<br/>
Два влажных взгляда скользят по ней так же быстро.<br/>
В отличие от свежей озерной воды и стылого горного воздуха, они нисколько не охлаждают.<br/>
Ни капли.<br/>
— Проследили, — говорит он отрывисто, скрещивая руки на груди.<br/>
Потом делает над собой усилие и расслабляется, позволяя им повиснуть вдоль тела, открытого пристальным взглядам, ощутимым даже сквозь непроницаемо-черные шлемы.<br/>
Броня глянцевито поблескивает на утреннем солнце и истлевает, открывая сияющие лица.<br/>
— Ты так быстро сорвался. Так незаметно. Мы решили, что чем-то тебя обидели, — без стеснения лжет Гуэйра, слезая с мотоцикла и скаля крепкие белые зубы.<br/>
Лио переводит взгляд с них на такие же кипенно-белые макушки гор вдалеке и делает глубокий вдох. В воздухе пахнет бензином и хвоей. И почему-то цветами, хотя для них еще рановато.<br/>
— Решили, что-то сделали не так, — охотно подхватывает ложь Мейс.<br/>
Он улыбается тонкой улыбкой, достает из кармана пачку сигарет, вертит в руках привычным жестом и все-таки прячет обратно. Правильно. Не стоит. Воздух здесь слишком хорош. Он пьянит.<br/>
— Еле поспели за тобой, чуть не упустили из виду, — добавляет Мейс, качая головой.<br/>
— Думали — мотоциклы развалятся на куски, так гнали, — говорит Гуэйра.<br/>
«Если вы не прекратите так широко ухмыляться, ваши лица треснут и точно развалятся на куски», — хочет ответить Лио и зябко передергивает плечами.<br/>
Голодные — словно и не было безумной прошедшей ночи — взгляды все так же ласкают кожу, самым бесстыдным образом не поднимаясь теперь выше паха. Лио сдерживает желание зачерпнуть полные ладони и от души плеснуть в каждую из наглых физиономий.<br/>
Мейс и Гуйэра стоят на месте, не двигаясь. Чувствуют опасность, молодцы.<br/>
— Я просто хотел вымыться. В лагере и так вечно не хватает воды.<br/>
— Далековато ты для этого забрался, — хмыкает Мейс.<br/>
«Недостаточно далеко, чтобы вы меня не нашли». Они его и на том свете найдут, если понадобится. И с их появлением даже ад станет жарче.<br/>
Лио начинает чувствовать другие запахи. Нагретой кожи сидений мотоциклов, застрявшего в тяжелых прядях аромата табака, пряного пота — чужого и собственного. Он смыл его с себя. Не с гостей.<br/>
Лио никогда не признается им, что после вчерашней ночи настолько потерял голову, что идея полететь к ближайшему озеру на собственном пламени и охладиться показалась ему просто отличной. Ему и не нужно признаваться. Мейс с Гуэйрой прекрасно знают: он теряет с ними голову каждую ночь.<br/>
Как и они.<br/>
И не только ночью.<br/>
Они идут к нему прямо в воду как есть, не снимая одежды, и Лио запоздало думает: может, это было не вранье? Может, правда беспокоились? Он торопливо слизывает с губ зарождающийся глухой стон, тихую просьбу.<br/>
«Быстрее прочь, пока я не разозлился окончательно. Быстрее ближе, пока не сошел с ума. Поспешите, как спешили сюда. Я не могу больше терпеть».<br/>
Они обвивают его руками — гибкими стеблями кувшинок, приникают нежными лепестками ртов, пьют воду с его кожи, стоны с его губ, желание с его жадных ладоней, исцеловывают саднящий с ночи рот, покрывают новыми укусами следы старых и свежих. Собственники.<br/>
Как и он. Лио мог бы легко свести пламенем все следы, но он хочет держать эти воспоминания при себе как можно дольше. Тихо плещет потревоженная резкими движениями вода, легкий ветер дует в лицо, остужая полыхающие щеки, постепенно набирает силу, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Мейс и Гуэйра гладят ее, греют, и Лио знает: какой бы буйный огонь ни горел в груди, ни тек в венах, рядом с этими двумя он разгорится в тысячу раз сильней.<br/>
Истома разливается по телу, заставляет ноги подгибаться, тянет на илистое дно, смеется звонким русалочьим смехом. Лио хочет превратиться в озеро, в быструю реку, чтобы Мейс и Гуэйра погрузились в его воды с головой, стали с ним единым целым.<br/>
Они сами похожи на русалок или мелких речных божков, мокрые с головы до ног, смеющиеся, ласковые, желанные. Его хранители. Они берут его в кольцо рук как в хоровод, заключают в крепкие объятия, нежат, и Лио чувствует, как собственное тело идет рябью, будто вода, дрожит, ластится к рукам.<br/>
Ладонь Гуэйры обхватывает член, Мейс гладит поджавшиеся ягодицы, и Лио закрывает глаза и тонет в себе как в самом глубоком на свете озере. Пока водоему приносят подношения, он никогда не иссохнет, утолит любую жажду. Лио целует жаркие рты, щедро делясь влагой, огнем, желанием, всем, что у него есть. Толкается в кулак, сам подается навстречу болезненно-сладким толчкам, пока его не накрывает с головой высокая волна, отсекая все звуки.<br/>
В оглушительной тишине слышно лишь сбивчивое дыхание — свое? чужое? — и громкий плеск. Пламя внутри раскаляется добела, Лио кажется, вода вокруг него вскипает пеной и испаряется с шипением. Он обхватывает член Гуэйры, сжимает ладонь и содрогается всем телом, когда слышит отчаянный стон, а следом за ним — второй.<br/>
Горячие губы накрывают рот, к шее прижимаются еще одни, и Лио отпускает пламя на волю, чувствуя, как ответный огонь, стекающий с двух пар рук, охватывает его целиком.<br/>
Лио полон до краев любовью.<br/>
Он знает — она никогда не иссякнет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>